Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion
Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion is the only Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion crossover TV series planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It takes place after the events of the Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion films, despite it being in a different timeline. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future, sometime after Shadow101815 makes the sixth season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. Plot The show follows the further adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Simba, and their friends and the life of fifteen-year-old horse racer Alec Ramsay (Richard Ian Cox), his wild stallion The Black, and their trainer Henry Dailey (Mickey Rooney). In the series, Alec's father died before the series start, leaving Alec and his mother to run Hopeful Farm. The show focuses both on life at Hopeful Farm and on the racing circuit. During the first season, most of the races are unprofessional circuit races and match races because The Black's an unpapered horse, meaning there is no proof of his lineage. During the second season, The Black's history is uncovered and Alec is able to obtain his papers, allowing him to be raced on the professional circuits around the world. The series maintained that Alec was the only one who can ride The Black. He is known for having a violent temper with anyone besides Alec, though he does allow some people around the farm to hold his halter and lead him around, most notably Henry. He only seems to do grudgingly, however, and tends to be far less tolerant of others if Alec isn't around to keep him under control. To help keep the high-strung horse calm at the track, the gelding Napoleon is frequently taken on the road with them. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Christopher Robin, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Roger Rabbit, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Starlight Glimmer, and Discord guest star in every episode of this TV series. *The reason why Aladdin and his friends guest star in this TV series is because both those characters and The Black himself are from Arabia. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this TV series instead. *Universal Studios (which released An American Tail films) owned the Canadian home video rights for The Adventures of the Black Stallion under Alliance Entertainment and co-owns current home video rights for The Swan Princess films with Sony in Australia, due to Universal partnering with Sony for Australian home video rights. *Pooh and his friends will see Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay again in Winnie the Pooh Discovers Weird Science. *Pooh and his friends will see the rest of the entire cast from the real show again in many Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo crossovers (starting with Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle). *Due to the real show's brief language and content, some episodes of this TV show will be censored. For instance, the word "crap" will be replaced with the word "crud", the mentions of the word "drug" will be edited out (since no one talks about drugs in a kids' show), and some blood bits, cigarette smoking bits, and alcohol drinking bits will be censored to make the show more kid-friendly. *This TV series will be dedicated to the memory of Mickey Rooney, who played Henry Dailey on the real show and died of natural causes on April 6, 2014. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Censored TV series Category:TV series dedicated to Mickey Rooney